Entity for Eternity
by Unicorn819
Summary: Stan calls himself not normal for having a crush on his Super Best Friend and Kyle's not as innocent as he seems. (Currently in the process of being rewritten and edited, stop at chapter 2 if you still read)
1. An Introduction is Needed

_**So, I'm doing a few changes to the Entity for Eternity norm, and I hope you like it ^u^. This chapters not really any different, but the next ones are going to be totally different in some major ways.**_

_**In which Stan feels like an introduction is needed. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park **_

* * *

Dominance was my thing.

I honestly think there's something wrong with me though. Being over and in full control of someone was the only way I can get truly turned on nowadays. Its not just fantasizing about being dominate over just whoever comes into mind though. Oh no, its way worse than that.

All of my fantasies have starred me being dominate over my super best friend _Kyle Broflovski_ .

To tell the truth, I was no newbie in the field of sex. I've done it plenty of times with Wendy, but she hasn't given me what I want. More like what I so desperately need. All she wants is vanilla most of the time but sometimes, she lets me use handcuffs and that's it. But to me, the handcuffs are slightly below the halfway mark on what _I_ wanna do.

Kenny's also a culprit in this, with his kinky as fuck porn websites and him going into very explicit detail about his latest sexcapade with some chick (or dude for that matter).

All it took was one video of two guys with a belt and handcuffs, and I hade a raging erection in my jeans before it was even halfway done. Kenny, being the person that he is, offered to 'help' me with my little dilemma, in which I quickly declined and excused myself to go take a cold shower. Now every time Kenny gets paid from the Seven11 he works at on the weekends, which is surprisingly a lot, he spends at least one third of it on me at the sex shop outside of town. He doesn't like giving them directly to me either, he likes to put them inside a gift bag in my locker.

Let me tell you, I've gotten some pretty nasty things from him too. Most of them include some collars, different flavors of lube, fuzzy and non fuzzy handcuffs, animals ears and a tail (in black, my favorite color for cats), numerous colors of ball gags and even a cock ring.

_A fucking cock ring?_

I'm lucky that no one goes into my room anymore, except for me. That would be a hell of a lot of questions I had to answer if somebody (God forbid Kyle, Cartman or worse, my dad) found my stash of filthy toys. Usually though, I keep them in my nightstand drawer.

While we're talking about me, let's start on another problem I have.

_My fucking attraction to Kyle._

Ever since 8th grade, the thought of me and him being in a romantic relationship was always crammed in the back of my mind. Now that we're juniors, I can't get the fucking thought of it out of my head.

To me, and every other person in the universe, Kyle's the definition of perfect. Hell even Jesus, who still lives down the street, uses him as an example of the perfect child. From his blazing red hair that falls into cute thick ringlets that frame his face and that pale skin that makes it look like he's freaking glowing.

My top favorite things though (if I ever had to choose) are his eyes, which are the perfect shape of round and the perfect shade of jade, his lips, which are just begging for somebody to abuse them, and his ass, which is just begging to be grabbed by me. Bebe was damn right about his ass in elementary school. Plus, he always wears those jeans that hug his hips perfectly and leave most of the girls (and me) staring and drooling.

Don't get me wrong though, Kyle's personality is something to be praised heavily too. Always diligent and hardworking, caring and bold. That same fire he had still burns brightly inside, not to mention he's an all A student along with Wendy, Butters and Cartman.

_Yes you read right, Cartman's an all A student._

I don't know, there's something about Kyle that makes me wanna handcuff him to the headboard and abuse him until he's a panting, writhing, begging mess underneath me.

Maybe its his stature. The way he only comes to my shoulder and yet, he's so proud and confident?

Maybe it's his wide jade eyes that always hold some form of challenging fire behind them. I can just imagine it now as I pull out one of the toys from my 'special' treasure box, also known as my nightstand drawer.

_"Stan, what's that?"_

Call me what you want, sick, perv, fag, I've heard it all before. All I know is that I'm Stan Marsh, captain of the South Park football team and oncoming junior, who can only get off on being the dominate one in bed, and is attracted to Kyle Broflovski.

Yep, there's no way I'm normal

* * *

_**So, stay tuned and stay awesome and don't forget to leave a review, a favorite, and a follow!**_


	2. Looks are Pretty Damn Deceiving

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Heya guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! Alas, the edited and new chapter 2 is here! So the first part is almost the same, but the ending is very different. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. If I did, Stan and Kyle would be together plus Kenny and Butters.**

**Anyway, let's get started shall we?**

**_In which Stan learns that looks can be very deceiving and the night can be full of surprises._**

Bebe's parties were the _shit._

I love to go to her house on a Friday night, or week night in the summer (this case right now), to feel the ground shaking beneath my feet, the people causing really funny, stupid, drama, and the booze.

We all know that besides Token, Bebe's parents buy the best liquor in town. Also, whenever Bebe gets her allowance, which is roughly around 150-200 dollars, she throws a party with lots of alcohol.

When I first walked through the door, it wasn't ignoring the large group of grinding sweaty bodies everywhere else.

" Hey guys!" I yelled over the hip-hop song that started playing as I made my way over there. Kyle's eyes lightened up in a cute way that made my cheeks burn, Craig looked at me with the same bored look he always has, along with flipping me off, and Cartman stood up.

" Took long enough for you to show up you hippy asshole!" Cartman shouted, but only loud enough so the four of us could hear. He downed whatever was in his red plastic cup and turned to me as I sat down where he just was. " I'm gonna go get more!" And with that, he stalked off through the crowd, Craig following behind him.

I turned to Kyle, surprised to see that he had a plastic cup in his hand. " What's that?" I asked, motioning it.

" Its just Coke." He replied and I took the cup from his hands and took a small sip. My face crunched up at the taste of my _least_ favorite soda. Yep, definitely Coke. " I don't plan on drinking tonight."

Now when I say Bebe came out of nowhere with a bottle of tequila in her hand, she _literally _came out of nowhere with a bottle of tequila in her hand. A small feminine hand plops on my shoulder and hot breaths land on my ear.

"Come on Kyle!" She slurred. " I know! You two are going to do shots! We all know how much you like to do shots Stan!" Bebe shouted, just as the music ended causing people to break out in raucous cheers. While that might be true, I mad at least a quarter of a promise to try to not get totally wasted tonight. She made her way over to me with the bottle in her hand and pulled me to my feet, and then Kyle. The blonde then stood on the arm of the couch and gave me the most seductive look I've ever gotten from a girl this summer.

" _Open up_ _pretty boy_."

I did as I was told and leant my head back, opening my mouth. A generous amount of the liquid made its way down my throat. My mouth burned, but the tequila left a blazing path down my throat as it made its way down. At the same time, it hurt, but it also felt _amazing_.

I might not be able to keep that small promise.

Everybody cheered as I snapped my head back up and shook it, trying to contain myself.

"Kyle!" Bebe called in a sing songy voice, and everyone cheered even louder than before, including myself.

I mean come on, a little Jew boy that probably had the strictest mother in this town, taking a shot of tequila? Man, I know people who would pay to see this.

My favorite redhead glanced in my direction, trying to see if I'll actually interfere and stop this, before walking over to my busty blonde best friend. My BBBF.

Bebe gently tilted his head back before pouring, (and when I say this, I mean it), a whole shit load of tequila down his throat. Jesus fuck what was she trying to do? _Drown _the poor guy?

Surprisingly, Kyle kept his head back until Bebe finally got the memo to snap the bottle back up. The redhead quickly brought his head back up and started to look like he was about to have a coughing fit. Everything and everyone was completely silent and I could feel it in my gut that tequila would be coming up the hard _way_. But to my complete and utter surprise, Kyle let out a couple more coughs before he stopped at stared at us all with wide eyes.

He was bombarded with literally everyone in the room. Others ruffled his hair, patted him on the shoulder, girls gave him hugs and some punched him in the shoulder playfully while letting out loud compliments.

Damn. I didn't know Kyle could, well, _drink_.

Out of the many people around Kyle, my eyes focus on that one senior that had the audacity to put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and starts praising him more than one single person has done. I've seen that look before, and I simple won't stand for it. Quickly, I push my way through the people and put my hand on his other shoulder.

" Hey dude! Why didn't you tell me you could drink like that?!" I exclaim, sending that blond haired senior a dirty look that screamed ' stay away from him_'_. To his reply, he only smirked and went back to his upper class man friends who started laughing at us.

Assholes. Its not like I give a shit.

Opening my mouth to praise him more, I'm interrupted by Clyde, Craig and Tweek. " Hey man, who knew you could fucking drink like that?!" Clyde exclaimed, slapping Kyle on the back and handing another cup of what I presume to be more booze.

" Yeah, we thought Bebe was going to drown you." Craig added, pulling Tweek closer to him by the waist. Suddenly, Kenny makes his way over smelling of sex and weed, _already_.

" Dude Kyle who knew you could drink like that?! Fuck! Look at you! Looking cute and sexy at the same time." Kyle is handed another cup of what I think is straight vodka. " If you ever wanna have some fun with me dude, let me know right away because I could _rock_ your world."

_Oh hell to the fucking no. _

Kyle blushed an adorable shade of red, causing Clyde and Craig to bust out laughing. Hell, even Tweek gave a mixture between a nervous laugh and a shriek. " Kenny, you know I can't. My mom would kill me if she found out I drank as much a Bebe shoved down my throat." He replied nervously, pushing the cup with vodka in my hands, but _keeping _the cup of what I now know is rum and coke.

Hell, I don't care. Liquor is liquor.

Tossing my head back, I let the burning liquid again slide down my throat. Slightly spitting some out when I hear that asshole Kenny mumble, _"That's not the only thing that'll be shoved down your throat, right Stan?_" It wasn't even that much, not enough to get me totally shitfaced, but enough to get me feeling warm inside. I send a glare in Kenny's direction and he blows me a kiss in reply.

P~P

I don't know how long I've been at this party. Maybe two hours, maybe four, all I know is that it's like one-thirty, and I totally forgot to even check the time when I first arrived. Everybody has now resolved to even more drunkenly grinding on each other, smoking pot on the back porch, or heading upstairs with whoever they want, doing whatever they want.

Me of course? It's a party, so of course I'm dancing somewhere in the crowd with Kyle. The music was way louder than I thought it was from our spot in the corner couch. We were way off beat to the music, but everyone was at this point. Either they were too drunk or just at the point where they didn't care anymore.

Somehow though (let's just call it a very lucky coincidence that everyone was packed in the room) I've ending up with Kyle's back against my chest and we're, well, grinding. As all thoughts would go, I've got a pretty wild train of thoughts running through my head at this point. Cartman left a long time ago, something about not wanting to be here when the pot smokers start pulling out their drums and signs, and I'm at least fifty percent sure I saw Kenny head upstairs with a little blonde cutie. I don't know though.

When the song ended, another one with almost the exact same beat started and everyone started hooting and hollering. I'm in heaven right now, to be very honest. When that song started to come to a close, a hand grabbed mine and pulled me out of the crowd and to the nearest wall. Before I can even get a question out, I'm pulled down by the front of my shirt onto a pair of soft lips. To my complete and utter satisfaction, he pulls away before I can actually start to think about what just happened.

_Am I just drunk, or did that actually just happen? _

He pulls away, panting and blushing furiously at what he just did. I can literally see the realization hit his eyes.

"Oh my God."

I stare back at him wide eyed, and this is probably the best worst situation I've ever been in.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammers, "I d-didn't mean to. I think I wanna go home now." He concludes. Still unable to actually comprehend what just happened to me, I nod, turn around, and start to walk out the door without telling anyone that we're leaving.

The warm summer air hits me as we make it outside, and we quickly find my 2009 Ford Mustang and get in. I don't want there to be an awkward silence between us, but what can you say to your super best friend, who also happens to be your crush, kisses you out of the blue and doesn't give an explanation afterwards? Nothing.

My hands are still shaking as I put my keys into the ignition and start the car. And to answer any questions, I'm not even that drunk, just a tiny bit buzzed. If I were completely shitfaced drunk, it'd be very obvious to tell.

The short drive to my house was very awkward. Occasionally, I'd look at Kyle and out of the corner of my eye, I see him glancing nervously at me.

"I know this doesn't help the situation, but do you think I can stay the night? My curfew's at twelve and if I'm not home by then my mom locks the door until my dad goes to work in the morning." That one question makes me almost swerve off the road, but I keep my composure like a normal person in this situation would. Too bad I'm not a normal person though; I'm kinky pervy Stan Marsh.

How can I deny my super best friend? No matter what we're supposed to be together forever, have each other's backs through thick and thin. Hell, why I am even debating this in the first fucking place. "Yeah. Why couldn't you?" Out of the corner of my eye again I can see him open his mouth a couple of times before stuttering out a small 'never mind'. Seriously, if he thinks that kissing me was that awkward, then I don't know anymore. Jesus I'm so confused about him right now. Lastly, this situation isn't helped at all when I suddenly remember that my mom and dad are in Houston visiting Shelly.

Rather quickly we get to my house and the comforting smell of my house, instead of booze, pot and, sweat, instantly calms my awkward nerves as I make my way upstairs, Kyle quietly trailing behind me.

"Do you wanna use my bathroom or Shelly's?" I ask tossing him pair of red boxers that were too small for me and a white T-shirt. The way Kyle's looking at me though, I can tell hr wants to ask me something. "What?"

"Are you not going to ask me to sleep in Shelly's room?" He questions, moving his feet across the carpet nervously.

He's actually pissing me off with this bullshit right now. "Look Kyle, you kissed me at the party, and I find no problem with that. You did what you wanted to at the moment, and clearly, that's what I find life about. I'm not going to look or treat you any differently. Stop acting like I'm going to kill you or something."

His shoulders drop a little at my little scolding. Honestly though, you think I'd get enough credit for this. I'm not that terrible of a person. " You sure Stan?" My head nods in reply, " Ok, I'll just go to Shelly's then. That way we could just go to sleep when we're finished." The redhead replied, already leaving the room with almost a happier aura around him.

"Yeah. Sleep." I muttered halfheartedly. Sleep for you probably, but me? I can already see this as a sleepless night either staring at the ceiling, thinking about that kiss and probably some other stuff, or reading fan fiction on my phone with the brightness turned down.

After grabbing a pair of plaid pajama pants and black T-shirt, I quickly scramble into the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

P~P

The water scorches my back, but I kinda like it. The burning feeling it leaves makes my mind hazy and leaves a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. My mind travels to a lot of things, but they all revolve around one subject.

That stupid goddamn kiss.

If I were actually ready for him to just kiss me like that, it'd be a guarantee that he wouldn't be concerned about me liking it.

_Come on Stan. You can do this. Its just one night and I can do it._

_One_

_Night._

Before my mind could travel to anymore-sinful thoughts about what we could have done _after_ that kiss, I squirt some of the cinnamon scented body wash in my hand and start to wash myself. Quickly rinsing off the soap from my body and hair, I then turn the knob to stop the flow of scorching water. I quickly step out and slip on my pants and T-shirt on, and walk out to see Kyle sitting on the far side of my bed (closest to the window) fiddling with his hands. "Hey, come on now. What I said I mean, so don't let it bother you anymore. You're still my super best friend forever." I coo.

He looks up at me and smiles in a way that sends my heart fluttering and a rising blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Thanks Stan."

_Shit_. _Keep it together. _

I reach over and switch the lamp off, the only light in the room being the moonlight spilling from the window. I pull back the sheets and finally lay myself under them, facing towards the ceiling and Kyle, who's facing the other way and turning his back to me.

"Hey Stan?" He asks, and I give him a sound to know that I'm listening. "Is what you said, about doing what you want, true?"

I honestly kind of wish he would drop the subject right now. I find it no big deal and I want him to stop worrying about it. "Yeah dude, would I lie to you like that?" I get another hum in reply.

" I have one more question for you." He says," But you have to promise not to make fun of me for it and have to drop the subject once I get my answer."

What are we in? The fourth grade still? "Go ahead."

"Is it ok to say that I liked that kiss?" Kyle asks softly. Thank God that the room's dark and that he's facing the other way so the quickly growing blush on my cheeks is hidden to all but me. To be frank, this is pretty kick ass so far, but there's no way in hell I'm telling him that. I would rather go see another Adam Sandler movie again.

"Yeah. I think its ok to say that." I respond genuinely.

"And would it be ok if I kissed you again?"

My stomach drops and my body goes to a very uncomfortable temperature. Before I can even get a proper answer out, I feel Kyle shift so that in one swift movement he's straddling me. Again, for the second time that night, those same lips that I've been craving for what feels like forever press against mine again.

**_So here's the new version of this chapter! Hope you like it! _**

**_Stay sweet!  
~819 _**


	3. Chapter 3: The Green Light

**Entity For eternity chapter 3**

**Heya kumquats! *dodges rock* I know I haven't updated in a long while, but I have a pretty good excuse for it!**

**One being this took so long for me to write. It literally took up 15 pages in my spiral, not counting the back pages.**

**Secondly, this is my very first lemon so don't hate me for infinity please? It was even harder since it was in first person… I made Stan pretty bipolar in this chapter, but I guess it kind of fits since he doesn't know what Kyle likes or how far to go with him. I mean I have him teasing in one part, rough in another, and then sweet, and I have no idea what I've done.**

**Also, I have made him quite the dirty talker.**

**Third, I was re-watching Future Diary and my annoyance for Yuno and Yukki at the end only got greater now that I know what actually happen... (¬_¬)**

**Disclaimer: Woe is me, I don't own South Park**

**Now without further ado, the frickity frack begin! ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

**_In which Kyle gives Stan the green light. _**

* * *

I never was one for closed mouth kisses.

So when Kyle kissed me with that adorable closed mouth kiss with his eyes shut tight and his whole body stiff, I knew I had to do something.

Gently, I put both of my hands on the sides of his face and coax his mouth open and his body into a more relaxing state. As soon as his mouth opens, my tongue begins to explore it fully.

My hands can't keep still either. They're either cupping his face, trailing them over his thighs (but steering clear of the small but growing bulge), or trying to pull him closer.

With lungs burning, I pull away from probably one of the best make out sessions in my life.

I can feel my face burning and as I try to catch my breath, my eyes rake over everything about Kyle. His slightly darker eyes, the flush of his face, the heaving of his chest as he tries to take in air.

Yep, this is a million times better than any one of my fantasies.

"Why'd you stop?" He panted, causing my face to burn even more. Good question. I don't even know why I stopped to tell the honest and sincere truth.

"Well I wanna know if you're not gonna regret this anytime in the near future."

After all of my experience, I don't know why I'm stuck blushing and frozen like a virgin on their first time.

Kyle throws his leg over me and straddles my lap, causing me to bite back a moan at the sudden pressure down there.

"How's this? I'm not drunk and I want you to use those handcuffs on me Stan."

A toothy smile breaks out onto my face as that sudden rush of confidence comes rushing back into my veins.

I placed both of my hands on his hips and roll my hips as I push him down, letting out that agonizing moan.

"I'm telling you right now, if we start I won't be able to stop." Someway somehow, I've managed to get that sultry tone in my voice that makes an even deeper red coat his cheeks." It's going to be a kinky, rough, ride."

Kyle grinds his ass on my lower half, making another moan slip out of the both of us. He then looks at me with a devious look that I'd never thought he could make," Well then, I guess I'd better buckle up."

If I wasn't in this position right now, I would have jumped for joy, screamed it to the world and have a dance party just for the soul reason that he gave me the green light to do this.

Quickly, I flip us over so that I'm on top and roughly slam my lips against his. Before he can even think about doing anything else, my tongue is in his mouth again moving against his. I bit down on his bottom lip, which drew a tiny bit of blood, causing him to groan loudly and arch against my chest. My hands start at where his shirt began, and I push his hips roughly into the mattress. My neck goes to the crooks of Kyle's neck where I leave a trail of silent kisses. Small gasps leave his mouth every time my lips brush against the skin, and a delicious whine rings in my ears when I bite down and suck.

"Take it off." I growled into his neck. His hands moved from clinging to my shoulders desperately to the hem of his shirt. As he pulled the shirt up to expose his stomach, I bit down in a different spot earning a whimper from him.

" Didn't you hear me?" I sneered, biting down even harder in a different spot on his collarbone "I _said_ take it off."

He pants in my ear followed by almost inaudible moan of my name, but it all sounds like music to my ears. "I can't."

Just to prove that I was dead serious, I trailed my hand down to the wet spot forming in his boxers.

"Already this hard?" I mused, stroking it and he gasped.

I finally sit up, straddling his hips, and take in the sight below me.

Kyle under me, a beautiful aroused mess, his hair messed up and splayed around his head, and his lips bruised, red, and parted from my abuse, and his eyes wide and staring at me, trying to figure out my next move.

Finally he gets the shirt off and I snatched it from him, and tossed it so it landed somewhere on the floor. Gripping him from under his arms, I slide him up to the head of the bed and reach for the handcuffs on my nightstand. I snapped one of the metal cuffs onto his wrist and then loop the chain through one of the cast iron rods and snap the other one. "Now," I start, moving Kyle's wrist just to make sure it wasn't too tight and that he had room to move, " The real fun begins."

Slowly I trail a path of kisses from his mouth all the way to the waistband of his boxers.

"Wait." He says, and I sit up and raise an eyebrow in response.

"Could you take off your shirt too? It just feels kinda weird that I'm the only one."

_That's it?_

Wordlessly, I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it to the floor.

"Like whatcha see?" I ask, smirking slightly when I see him staring and then he turns his gaze to the lamp.

Slowly, I slid the boxers off and I hear Kyle gasp when I take him fully into my hand.

It took a little longer than I expected, but I soon found a rhythm that had him melting beneath my hand.

I'm no better either. Every time he pulls against the headboard, the chains ring loudly in my ear.

If you haven't noticed already, I live to hear that sound.

"Feels good right?" I breathed into his ear, and he gave me a loud groan in reply.

"Shit-ah!-yes." He trailed off into another fit of sounds encouraging me further and further. A especially loud whine plays in my ears as I take one of his nipples into my mouth.

Swirling my tongue around the pink nub I gently nip at it and move to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

"Goddammit Stan, stop being a –ngh- tease."

If he thinks this right now is teasing, then he has no idea what I can do.

* * *

** Yes yes, I know I'm mean for stopping it right here… **

**I'm just starting to feel really uncertain about this because it seems like I'm dragging this out longer than it needs to be T.T.I have the other chapter written already in my spiral, but depending on how this one goes, I'll change it from there. **

**Yes lemon? No lemon? **

**Au revior children!**

**~819**


	4. Chapter 4: The Green Light pt2

**Heya Kiwis! ^u^. I bring you another chapter of EfE!  
**

**I will not in fact split the lemon chapters up like this in the future. This is because I wanted to see if I was on the right track and that you guys liked it! So far by all the reviews, I guess everyone does! **

**I have decided to test something also! Maybe at the end of every chapter or two there will be something called "Question Time with Stanny!" Where you can ask Stan any question from his favorite kink to what order he puts his clothes on when he gets out of the shower!**

**If you notice, I kind of made Kyle sound like a porn star being fucked but hey, I like it. **

**Anyway, here's "The Green Light Pt 2!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, and excuse my terrible lemon right here -_-**

_**In which Kyle gives Stan the green light.**_

Starting from the middle of his chest, I leave a trail of silent kisses down to his navel where one thought runs through my mind.

I sit up and reach into my nightstand, pulling out the two most complicated feeling bottles and a box. When they finally come into my eyesight, I'm pretty impressed with what I grabbed.

Popping the bottle of Raspberry flavored lube, I put a drop of it onto my finger and stick it into my mouth, moaning much louder than I expected.

Well you see, raspberries happen to be a giant turn on for me, and for lube, they did a pretty damn good job of getting the smell and the taste right.

Finally coming out of my raspberry flavored trance, I look at Kyle who looks like I've committed the ultimate sin.

"Wanna taste?" I ask flashing him a grin, and he nods. Pressing my lips lightly to his, I chuckle at the soft "Goddammit." He huffs when I pull away.

Moving downwards again, I slowly spread his thighs apart and nip at his thighs, causing him to jump slightly.

I've lost track at how many times I've nipped at the skin of his thighs, but I do know that every time I do, he makes those sounds that persuade me to keep going.

Slowly I lick a trail from base to the head, tasting the slightly sweet pre-cum, and take him fully into my mouth. A throaty moan escapes his lips and plays like a melody in my ears as I begin to bob my head, taking him deeper with every downward movement.

"Stan, please." He whimpers, and it goes straight to my cock. "My hands? Can you please unhook my-ohhh?" I cut him off my scraping my teeth against his shaft and pushing him all the way to the back of my throat.

_Remind me later to think about how I've learned how to deep throat because I have no idea where that came from. _

Running my hands slowly down his hips and thighs, his sounds are becoming more frequent and I know that I'm about to send Kyle over the edge.

"Stan I-fuck." He pants, and then goes silent, shuddering as he releases into my mouth.

Swallowing, (_Add that to my list of things to think about) _I sit up, wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, and look at him.

Kyle's hair was messed up, framing his head in a pseudo- halo, his chest heaving, perfect lips parted in an "O" and those green eyes half lidded and staring at me, waiting for my next move as he came down from his high.

"You wanna keep going?" I ask and unable to speak, he nods.

I reach for another bottle that was lying next to me and squeeze the cool gel into my hands.

"That wasn't the lube you used before." He accuses. I give him a fake hurt look and he still looks at me with that same stern look. Before he knows it, my hand's gripping his cock again, stroking him lazily and spreading the gel. When I'm pretty sure that it's all off, I wipe my hands on the sheets and grab the bottle of lube.

"Now spread your legs for me." I command and he does. Suddenly, a gasp escapes his lips and I know the gel has started to work.

"Stan," Kyle starts sternly," Tell me-ugh- what you fucking put on me." He moans again.

I don't even answer him as I slowly begin to shove a finger past the tight ring of muscles and I groan at the feeling of heat coating my entire finger.

"No seriously Stan, what was-oh my God!" He exclaims, arching as best at the handcuffs would let him and I take the opportunity to slowly push a second finger inside of him.

"Stimulating gel for women." I finally answer, scissoring my fingers as he becomes another writhing mess below me. "You know that stuff that gets really hot and then really cold all of a sudden?"

Kyle looks at me again like I've committed the biggest sin in the universe, but its broken by him throwing his head back and sighing loudly.

Now that the gel has worn off, it's my time to test out my new finding.

Pushing my fingers even deeper than they were, I begin to scissor them even faster and curling. Maybe I can find-

"Shit!" He shouts, throwing his head back and arching even further. Now, I'm truly glad that no one was here to hear that, but I feel a sense of pride knowing I can make him scream that loud.

I can tell that Kyle doesn't know what to do anymore. He can't decide either to push back against my fingers to make them hit that spot again or to just lie back and take it. When I'm pretty sure there's no more resistance, I withdraw my fingers and he groans at the loss.

Opening the box, I pull out one of the foil packets and begin to open it when Kyle stops me with his foot.

"No, just you." He commands, making my heart flutter like some pathetic school girl.

Fine, if he really wants it like that.

I grab the lube again and pour a generous amount on my cock, groaning as the cool liquidy feeling hits it. Also, I smear some on the pad of my finger and smear it on his lips.

When I lean down to kiss him, a pair of legs wrap around my waist.

"I'm done with teasing Stan." Kyle tells me desperately, looking me straight in the eyes.

Slowly I begin to enter him, gritting my teeth as the same heat that took my fingers takes the head of my cock. A yelp of pain below me causes me to stop and stare intently at Kyle.

"Kyle, we can stop if you want. We don't have to keep-"I'm cut off by him gently pressing his lips against mine. His face no longer scrunched in pain, he stares at me with almost a scowl.

"Keep going. " He chuckles softly, "I've been through a lot worse than this."

I once again press into him, breath caught in my throat. His legs wrap tighter around my hips, jerking me forward, and he throws his head back, moaning loudly.

"Go."

My hips pull back and I bring them forward slowly, trying inevitably to muffle the grunt that came from my throat. After not a long while, I found a rhythm perfect for the both of us. Incoherent sounds escape from my lips along with choppy calls of his name.

"Faster. Ah-deeper!" He commands again, and I sit up to get a better grip on his hips. Nails digging into Kyle's hips, I change my angle causing him to arch his back and release the loudest sound of the night.

One of my hands leaves the death grip on his hips, reaching to grip his cock and stroke him at the same rhythm as my hips.

"Stan!" A whimper interrupted him," Hit that spot again."

I shift my hips again, trying to hit his prostate with my erratic and now uneven pace. I know I've found it when I feel his toes curl against my back and he cries out loudly again. A couple more strokes later, his body tenses, followed by an almost whisper of my name, and the white ribbons coated my hand and his stomach. My hips snap forward again and all the things I've felt for Kyle in the past 3 years explodes with a loud groan and a sigh.

When I finish riding out both of our highs, I grab the key to the handcuffs and release his wrists. Lazy smiles paint both of our faces as I pull out and lay on my back next to him.

"Jesus man." He whispers, causing a wide grin to break out on my face.

As I start to go into an unwilling sleep mode, Kyle gets up from my bed and starts to walk towards my bathroom followed by a "Do you want to come join me?"

My eyes travel to my sweaty body and come covered hand and with the speed that the fastest man on earth would be proud of, I leap out of the bed and follow Kyle into the bathroom.

This is definitely not the Kyle that has plagued my memories since freshman year, but I think this one is a lot better.

~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK

**The End.**

**Just kidding ^~^! There's a progress thing on my profile to see how the next chapter's coming. Look for it either next weekend or the weekend after that! **

**Thanks for reading tomatoes! See ya next time! **

**~819**


	5. Chapter 5: Reality Sucks

**Heya star fruits! No super long author's note this time as I have nothing to tell you. So, I'll give you a pretty awesome joke;**

**I'm too even lazy to do that so when you're done with this chapter, look up Icejjfish on YouTube and have an eargasm from this man's golden voice. **

**There's a portion with some StanxKenny in this chapter, but Stan's a drunken hormonal teenage boy so bite me, it's not going to go away in the future either. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything mentioned in this chapter**

**_In which Stan gets hit in the face with reality _**

**SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK~SK**

The hot water hits my back in a heavenly way that makes me weak in the knees weak. Fingers threading through my hair, scratching my scalp, pulling me closer, a sigh escape my lips.

My hands trail over the warm slippery skin as they finally rest on a pair of hips and pull him closer. Another sound comes from my lips as his hand grabs my cock and strokes me lightly. Kyle moans directly into my ear as my finger finds and begins to circle his entrance.

"God Stan."

Furious beeping jolts me out of my sleep. My hands pat the spot next to me only to find it completely empty and cold.

Maybe he went downstairs. It _is _a little after eleven.

Slipping on a pair of sweatpants over my boxers, I shuffle out of my room and downstairs.

Nope. No sign of Kyle there either.

I walk into the kitchen, expecting to find some kind of note or something telling me where he went.

I don't know, maybe he went to get his medicine or something.

No, Kyle's always been a person to wake up early. If he left, he'd be back by now.

I'll just text him when I grab something to eat.

Grabbing a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, I pour a generous amount into a bowl along with some milk, I shuffle my way back to the living room and plop down on the couch.

With a scoop of cereal into my mouth, I pull out my phone and type a text to Kyle.

"To: KB 3

Hey dude, did u get home already?"

After I turn on the TV, changing it to that episode of the Walking Dead I missed last night, a text comes back from him.

"KB3

Yeah, but I think it's better if we didn't see each other for a while tho."

He's kidding right? Even after our biggest fights, Kyle's never thought we should take a break.

"To: KB3

Why?"

After his first response, another one never came.

No. I won't sit here and take this like some whiny little bitch. I'm going to put some clothes and shoes on right now and walk over to his house and ask him why he even started to say that to me.

Well, when I'm finished with my cereal and this episode. There's no way I'm missing the first episode of season five.

For a time when school starts day after tomorrow, the streets were pretty busy. Me of course, I already have my stuff for junior year.

Anyway, I took the longer route (if there is such a thing) to Kyle's house, but I still ended up there quicker than I wanted to. Right as I raised my hand to knock on the door, it opened. Kyle's eyes lock with mine and my knees go weak.

Goddammit I'm sounding like a pussy right now. I need to stop it right this fucking second.

"Hey dude." I start off. He looks to the ground and brushes past me.

"I need to go get some last minute stuff for school. Excuse me." He mumbles, brushing past me and heading over to Sheila's car.

"Bullshit." I interrupt, grabbing his arm. Kyle stops, and without even looking at me, yanks his arm free.

"I _told_ you I need to go to the store."

He's not getting away that easily.

"You're going to tell me why you sent me this." I demand, showing him the text he sent me earlier.

Green eyes lock with mine, "Exactly what I meant. I don't think we should see each other for a while."

He's kidding right?

"How can we not see each other for a while when we have school day after tomorrow?" I ask. It takes all of my strength not to let my voice crack. Goddammit why am I so sensitive?

"For now, I just wanna forget what happen for a while. Is that too much to ask for? I'm just confused and I need time to think about it. " He says, still avoiding my gaze.

I feel like I'm being shot through the heart. He promised. Didn't he?

My hands find a way to his shoulders. I don't care honestly who's looking at us. "But last night- you said that you wouldn't regret what happened."

He won't look at me. He didn't lay to me either Kyle only lies when we're in one of our life or death situations.

"I know I said I wouldn't, but I wasn't thinking. How's my mom gonna react when she finds out that I love you more than I should? My dad? We'll be the laughing stocks of junior and senior year. Have you even thought about what would happen if your dad found out? Cartman? " He shouts. People can hear us, but I honestly don't think they care.

My whole chest is starting to ache. Tears burn in my eyes, but I force them back and replace my probably pathetic look with a glare that even makes Kyle go wide eyed.

"I thought that if you truly fucking loved me the way I love you, then none of it would matter. Super Best friends are supposed to stick with each other through everything. You're my Super Best friend so you might wanna stop being a dickhead and start acting like the Kyle I fucking know and love!"

With that, I push him down onto the grass behind Sheila's car, so that no one can see us, and straddle his hips.

My vision goes spotted for a second; I realize that Kyle has actually punched me.

The ache in my chest becomes stronger, and I pin his wrists above his head and gently press my lips to his. Kyle fights me at first, but the grip on his wrists slackens causing him to pull one free and tangle it in my hair. The sharp tug that pulls my mouth closer to his makes a sharp gasp escapes my lips.

Out of all the things I'm feeling right now, confusion tops them all.

Finally, I pull my mouth away from his and look into his eyes.

They have tears building up in them, making the jade green that I love look glassy and ready to break.

I can't do this right now.

Shakily I rise to my feet, ignoring the soft call of my name. My feet suddenly work on their own and I run. Away from Kyle, his house, my house, my feet carry me to the only person I know I can talk to right now.

* * *

Kenny pulls me by the arm, past his arguing brother and father, and slams the door to his room closed. "Tell me what happened."

I don't even know where to start from last night. The party? The drive home? My house? But either way, I blubber to him like a baby. My eyes finally let the tears flow down my face. I'm grateful that he listens to me.

Suddenly, a bottle of half empty whisky makes its way into my hands.

"Just go ahead." He chides. I unscrew the cap and send a good gulp of the cheap, burning liquid down my throat. Kenny takes the bottle from my hands and takes a good sized gulp from it too.

After a few sips and gulps here and there, both of us are completely shitfaced. You'd think that in all his time getting drunk and high, he'd have a good tolerance for these sorts of things.

"And then, when I even kissed him outside, he kissed me back." I slur again, followed by a hiccup. Kenny drunkenly puts his hand on my shoulder and giggles.

"Remind me-"He pauses for a second," to go beat his ass when I'm sober."

I'm not sure, but anything concerning Kyle's ass concerns me as well.

Too drunk to even hold myself up, I plop down onto his bed. I don't even know how long I closed my eyes, but when I open them, Kenny's hovering above me with a giddy drunk smile. His hands pet my hair softly," Have I told you that you're incredibly hot?"

I nod," Yes. Ever since we watched that video that day."

"Do you want me to be rough?" He slurs. A hot mouth finds its way to my neck and bites roughly, causing a strained moan to escape my lips.

"I just need the hole in my heart fill for a while. This doesn't mean anything" I gasp, and I feel him nod against my collarbone. Hot hands make their way under my shirt and pinch my nipples and I squirm underneath the blond.

"So I can't have your ass?" He whispers in my ear and I shake my head. Kenny's hands quickly move down my stomach and make their way into my pants, squeezing me roughly. "That's fine. I have something to tell you after this anyway."

His lips find a way to mine and the taste of cigarettes and whisky overwhelm me. My hands thread in the tangled blonde hair, my hips thrust into his hand, and I'm lost in waves of pleasure thanks to those rough hands.

**Ah that seems like a great place to stop doesn't you think? No there won't be a full lemon and no Stan didn't come just now. **

**Anyway~ Hope you leave a review, follow and favorite! **

**By coconuts!**

**~819**


	6. Chapter 6: Green Challenges Blue

_**Heya! Thank you sooooooo much for over 3,000 views! I really appreciate it!**_

_** Have a Happy Whatever Holiday You Celebrate!**_

_**There's some more Kenney and Stan at the beginning because I actually like the pairing very much, but more Stan and Kyle will come at the end. **_

_**Also, I think I have a huge thing for guys wearing boxers, because that's all I write them in. I can't be the only one can I? **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own South Park **_

_**Well, I bring you another chapter of Entity for Eternity.**_

_In which Green challenges Blue_

* * *

First of all, I don't even know why I even went to Kenny's house in the first place in the first place. It stinks, his brother and dad argue too goddamn loud, the blankets and mattress are uncomfortable, etc, etc.

* * *

For once, the shower in my room does nothing to calm me down. In fact, it does the complete opposite. All I can think about is what happened last night, the night before that, and yesterday.

Kyle doesn't want me. Hell, I probably fucked up our entire friendship because I couldn't do one simple thing like hiding my boner from him.

_He said he wanted it the same way I did though._

I thought everything was going to be like those sappy-ass romance books Wendy used to read and rant about or sunshine and roses like those episodes of My Little Pony that Shelly watched before she left for college.

Well, know I know what people mean when they say that life isn't like the movies.

No it fucking isn't.

I quickly squirt a nice sized glob of cherry scented wash (because fuck you I think Shelly's soaps smell amazing in the summer when I'm alone) and wash my self.

Getting out of the shower, I don't think I even rinsed all the soap off of me, I dry myself off and just stare at the mirror.

Deep blue eyes stared back at me tiredly, accompanied by even more prominent bags that were supposed to go away this summer. My ear length hair looks even more uneven and messy than it was before I got into the shower.

I don't even know why I feel tiered. Maybe emotionally because I got slapped in the face by a cruel fucker known as reality. Maybe because Kyle lied to me or because I did two rounds with Kenny today and yesterday. He says he's gonna get my ass someday, but I'd like to let him dream.

Plus, we even made a deal before this that no matter what happened to us, no strings were going to be attached. It was just a boundary that we didn't cross. But, I have to admit, he's pretty fucking amazing at giving a blowjob.

My phone buzzes on the counter, but I ignore it. Its probably Bebe asking if I'm okay or if I need something. Eh, she's cool like that.

Some cake actually sounds pretty good right now. Either that or some Chinese food form City Wok (surprisingly). Maybe she can bring Kenny over again and the three of us can do something that doesn't involve me and Kenny sucking each other's dicks or giving each other hand jobs.

Another part of me's screaming "You're four goddamn episodes away from finishing Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood!" And to do that before I have to go to living hell tomorrow.

I weigh my options while still standing in the bathroom mirror.

Chinese food or Fullmetal?

Fullmetal or Chinese?

Fried Rice or kickass anime?

You can probably tell, but I'm going with having Bebe and Kenny come over so I can get some Chinese food. That shit's way too good to pass up.

So, I do text her back and tell her to bring me some fried rice from City Wok and herself and Kenny so we can watch some goddamn anime together.

Lazily, I shrug another pair of sweatpants and a baggy Fall Out Boy sweatshirt and just flop on my bed.

_It fucking smells like him for God's sakes._

Rising from my bed, I angrily snatch the comforter and the sheets off of my bed and toss them in the laundry room. Then, when I'm finally done putting new fucking sheets on my bed, I collapses on it for good.

I guess I might have fallen asleep, because I'm violently woken up by Kenny jumping on my back, hooting, and of course, the awesome smell of Chinese food.

"Why does your room look like my house after a party?" Bebe asked, setting the food on the floor. She looked around and picked up one of my dirty sweatshirts. Shrugging off her probably designer sweatshirt, and ignoring Kenny's obvious stare, she pulls my old Nirvana sweatshirt over her head.

Without even responding, I groan into the pillow. Falling lazily on the floor, I crawl over to the food.

"Not until you tell me what happened." She states, picking the bag up off of the floor and holding it over his head. Kenny starts chuckling like a maniac.

"Kyle doesn't want his ass like he wants his." He said, standing up and taking the bag out of Bebe's hands.

"Thanks for putting it lightly asshole." I groan. Like seriously, it sounded like something Cartman would say, and that's not a good thing.

"Welcome Stanny." He replies. The scent of Chinese food invades my nose, calling me towards it. I reach for my box, open it, and begin digging in to my comfort food.

"What are you going to do about tomorrow?" Bebe asks through a stuffed mouth. I shake my head. Knowing myself, I'll probably just go with whatever happens, heartbreaking or not. I mean, I really want to get a scholorship to a good school so I can finally leave this shit place.

"I swear to God Stan, if you dress up like those goth kids and start talking about how conformists are taking over the world, I'm calling Shelly so she can come up here and beat your ass." Kenny rants, shoving unbelivalble amounts from the fork into his mouth.

"You should talk you asshole." I shoot back. "At least I don't go behind the school every passing period and smoke with them."

Bebe flashes a grin that could possibly be Kenny's same assholey grin," They talk about the weirdest shit too."

Kenny sets his box of Chinese food on the floor and claps his hands together giddily. "So guys, junior year. Who do you thinks gonna get laid this year?"

We think about it for a little bit, until Bebe raises her fork in the air, " Craig."

I honestly don't know when we fell asleep, laughing and joking about some of the oblivious couples that in no way hell were going to happen (we might have also drunk a bit too).

Waking up with Bebe's arm draped around me and curly blonde hair choking me to death, Kenny lying on the foot of the bed, I decide I need to find a way out of this situation.

First, I move the curly blonde death trap away from my face and nose, following up by moving my legs and trying to get Kenny off of them.

Finally, Kenny falls to the floor with a thump, Bebe laughes and sits up, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh God I don't wanna go!" He screams, rolling around on the floor in a blanket. I irritably get up from my bed, leaving Bebe and Kenny to roll around in their before school drama as I go brush my teeth.

When I'm finally through with that, I open the door to see Bebe with my black Nirvana sweatshirt still on, but this time she added a short red skirt and a pair of yellow VANS.

_Hold on a minute._

"Did you plan on spending the night?" I ask her, and she shrugs. Next, Kenny comes out of my closet (hehe) wearing a different outfit than what he showed up in yesterday.

"Did both of you plan to spend the night?" My voice rings out, and they both give me sheepish looks.

"Well Karen was spending the night at Ruby's so I didn't have a reason to stay home, plus, you weren't there."

_Son of a bitch _

Ignoring what he said, I go over to my closet and pick out a pair of light grey jeans and another black band shirt.

* * *

"This is fucking ridiculous." Cartman barks in the empty hallway. Surprisingly and coincidental as hell, all of us have an off period after lunch together. I _do _ know that Bebe has chemistry third period on "A" day, so there goes one person on my side.

"You fags aren't talking to each other and you were practically making out and giving each other the googely eyes at the party a couple days ago."

Not really what happened, but keep going.

"You wouldn't understand fatass." Kyle replies, the tone in his voice starting to rise. Honestly, I'm glad somebody fucking said something, or else I would have just walked out.

Me of course? I'm being the quiet bystander that takes most of the slander.

"Something happened between you assholes and if this messes up the way we eat lunch, then I'll end up killing someone."

"Its kinda true." Kenny pipes in, in other words, completely betraying me in a way. "You two need to make up before all the daggers being glared at between you guys are gonna end up killing me before we get home."

I huff, blowing a piece of stray hair out of my face and glaring at Cartman, Out of the corner of my eye I can see Kyle glance at me and run his tongue over his lips.

_I wanna kiss him again goddamnit. I really do._

A hand roughly grabs my arm and I'm drug towards one of the janitors closets. Before I can even think about trying to resist Cartman, Kyle and I are thrown into the closet.

"Aw what the hell?" I groan, picking up one of the mops off of the floor and setting it back in the bucket.

"Don't come out until I know you've made up." Cartman's voice rings through the door.

"And if we don't?" I ask, trying to turn the knob only to find it stuck.

"Then I'll guess you're gonna be late to your next class." Kenny calls back calmly. I look over at Kyle, who has his head down and continues to not look at me. Moving over to one of the empty corners and slowly slide down to the floor.

"I'm sorry." It comes quiet and mumbled, but I want to hear it again.

"W-what?" I ask, hiding the growing smirk on my face under my hair.

"Didn't you hear me asshole?" He growls out, "I said I was fucking sorry and I also talked to a few people about this goddamn situation."

"And?"

"And they gave me the whole 'follow your heart' bullshit sob story, and then I talked to Cartman and he slapped me told me to stop being a pussy and just do whatever I wanted. So, I am."

Out of that entire thing, I only heard that he talked to Cartman about this entire thing.

Something soft gently presses against my lips causing my eyes to widen. Kyle quickly shrugs off his jacket and straddles me, pressing his lips against mine even harder.

My hands move to his shoulders and I push him away," What the hell are doing?" I ask him. He stares at me with cold green eyes, narrowed and challenging my blue ones, "For once, I'm doing what I fucking want to do."

Cold hands move under shirt, moving in small circles. Warm, soft lips press against mine, leaving me no choice but to lean into it and try to get control. My tongue roughly presses against his lips and he immediately grants me instance. He hums lightly, roughly tugging my hair causing me to groan and buck my hips into his.

I never guessed that we'd be making out in a janitor's closet one day. The thrill of being caught by someone like Cartman catching us makes my blood boil and my head spin.

"How much time do we have?" Kyle asks, pulling away. I pull out my phone, reading the time to be 1:45.

"We have 15 minuetes." I reply, and he huff loudly. "Can you come over after school?"

I nod and he threads his fingers through my hair. "I wanna give you something right now though."

Kyle's hands tug the collar of my t-shirt out of the way. His mouth finds its way to that spot on my neck where he bites down roughly. I groan loudly and grip his shoulders, almost certain that there's going to be a purple bruise painting my skin that I can show off for fourth period. His hands move to unbutton to unbutton my jeans and grabs my semi-hardness. A small groan slips past my lips as his hand snakes into my boxers and starts to pump.

An even louder groan comes out and Kyle gets close in my face," I think I'd be quiet if I were you. Don't want Kenny and Cartman to hear us don't you?"Panting, I press a chaste kiss to his lips. A small smile breaks out onto his face as he moves to face my cock.

A lick from base to tip causes me to muffle a moan and squirm underneath him. My hands tangle in the red curls as his whole mouth takes me, leaving me almost (almost being the key word) helpless.

_I guess I can let him take the reigns for right now._

"Ah God." I groan softly as he starts to move me in and out of his mouth. Those same hazy green eyes are staring at me, challenging to see if I'll make a sound loud enough to give away what we're doing behind this closed door.

Breath coming out short and ragged, a moan hitches in my mouth as I feel my cock hit the back of his throat.

"How the fu-ah!" Kyle removes my cock from his mouth and gives me one of those Kenny cheeky smiles, "I learn through experience don't I?"

Almost immediately after replying, he takes me back into his mouth. My nails rake against his scalp, earning me a lengthy groan around my cock.

"Shit goddamnit!" I exclaim, not giving him proper warning before coming. Kyle chokes, before taking his mouth off of me and swallowing.

Not having enough time to live in the post-coital glow, I quickly tucking myself back in my pants and crawling towards him. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, the door opens.

"Kyle if you're done sucking his dick, there's two minutes until the bell rings." Cartman says, facing the other way just incase he walked in on something he didn't want to see, and closes the door.

"Are you okay?" I ask Kyle, motioning to his pants and he nods.

"I've got gym fourth and Sanders always makes us shower before." He huffs, standing up and pulling his already big shirt lower his shorts.

As I go over to open the door, the bell rings and I can feel Kyle get onto hid tiptoes and get close to my ear.

_"I can't wait until after school though."_

* * *

_**I claim this is a good place to stop for now. Your reviews and feedback depend on what they do in the next chapter, and if you get a blurb like that shower scene or a full length, kinky lemon (that might have some whipped cream and chocolate sauce with strawberries and candy buttons on top *wink wink*) **_

_**Have a Happy Whatever Holiday You Celebrate! Bye Peaches!**_

_**~819 **_


	7. Chapter 7: A Question

_**Hiya peaches! How's life hanging for you all? Well here's yet another chapter of my favorite fanfic! I have made Kyle yet another little shit (and whoops I made some very Cartman like comments in here. Sorry not sorry.), and I want to break 40 reviews by this chapter \\(o.o)/. So, is it possible to make a wish come true on Valentines Day for a single high school girl? **_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say, I do not own South Park and never will.**_

_**In which Stan has a question **_

* * *

School shouldn't have taken this long. I mean seriously, two periods of an hour and a half is not that much. We're kind of wasting valuable time you know?

Last period though, I could feel that little shit's stare at me all throughout French 3 class. My situation was only helped (take note and write down my obvious sarcasm children) when we were put into groups. It's probably very obvious who I was put into a group with. So far we've stuck to almost every high school first day cliché story line so why not?

"I'm telling you right now, if you and Kyle don't become butt buddies anytime soon, he's going to end up killing himself like those cheesy romance movies the stupid girls watch." Cartman rambles. I'm pretty sure not even he knows what he's talking about. " If I hear one more story about how good you fucked him that night after Bebe's party_**, **_I'm going to shoot myself in the head."

Wait he-," Wait he told you that?" I exclaim, only to get shushed by Mrs. whatever her face was. Seriously though, our French 3 teacher was an Indian woman who we can barely understand her English because of her _Indian _accent. Just imagine how French sounds in an _Indian _accent.

Amber eyes narrow and stare at me teasingly," What's the matter? Your little boyfriend didn't tell you he talked to me before he gave you a blowy in the closet?"

Well… he did mention he talked to Cartman, but I didn't think their conversations would go in that direction. I mean come on; this is Eric Cartman we're talking about. If anything, this is the person I would expect to make our lives a living hell if he found out that we slept together. But no, he's giving us relationship advice (sort of, if we were even in a relationship.)

Another shush comes our way and Cartman rolls his eyes in response.

"Juste rejoindre le bateau pirate fesses afin que nous puissions vous consacrer à votre année junior déjà" He comments.

Fine, whatever. See what I mean?

Cartman's eyes go from smirking amusingly at me to behind me. "Est-ce que ton cul mal? Parce qu'il ressemble à l'œil de Kyle vous putain de tout le chemin là-bas." His head nods in that direction, causing me to turn around and see those striking jade green eyes staring at me intently. Keeping my eye contact with him, a small smirk forms on my lips as I watch Kyle slowly drag his tongue over his parted lips. Butters are totally oblivious to the fact that Kyle's not paying attention to him, rambling on about something that probably doesn't concern us.

Option A includes me ignoring Mrs. Pajama (I cant say her name right for the life of me), walking over to Kyle and having my way with him on that same desk he's having a one sided conversation with Butters.

Option B includes me waiting the last fifteen minutes of class, and a football meeting after school, meeting Kyle at his house (since I'm pretty sure Sheila's at a some kind of PTA meeting, Gerald's at work and Ike's probably at the debate meeting for middle school, even though he's in freaking 8th grade and 11 years old)

Even though option A seems a lot more interesting, I think I can wait. It'll be hard, but what isn't hard nowadays?

A quick, small, but noticeable blow comes to the back of my head, and I realize that Cartman hit me with his pen. "Je ne Suis pas sur le point d'obtenir une mauvaise note sur le premier jour juste parce que vous voulez un morceau de cul"

"Si vous ne étiez pas stupide, vous ne auriez pas besoin de mon aide pours obtenir une bonne note sur le premier jour." I shoot back, and he glares at me.

Stan: 1

Cartman: 0

Finally, almost sounding like a victory horn, the bell rings inside the classroom, causing me to jump up just like everybody else, grab my stuff and run out before Pajamas can assign us any kind of homework.

"Where are you going?" Kenny asked, opening his locker. Stuffing almost everything from my backpack into my locker and closing it, I give him that ' Not where you want me to go' look, and he pouts in response. He'll probably just go over to Bebe's and eat her entire pantry and refrigerator like he always does.

"There's some kind of football meeting in the physics room for the Freshies and then I'm going to Kyle's house to write that paper Masey gave us in English."

Kenny smirks, " Jesus Stan, you could have just told me that you didn't want to come to my house. You don't have to lie to me when you're going to get some ass." He chides, pinching both of my cheeks. " My little Stan's growing up!"

I wriggle out of his grip and bring the straps of my almost empty backpack over my shoulder, "Yeah, Yeah asshole. I'm already grown up and I've already gotten ass before." I really don't count me sleeping with Wendy, because I was pretty much unhappy the entire time. Speaking of which, I have not seen her all day.

"I know. Just go to your buff tight pants wearing football meeting you sweaty jock." And with that, Kenny turns around and stalks off down the quickly dispersing hallway.

When I finally get to the meeting, my eyes immediately lock on to that senior's. The one that was whispering in Kyle's ear at Bebe's party. Remember? I do. And it makes me mad that I'm going to have to spend an entire football season looking at his stupid face.

Our little eye banter carries on for the entire meeting. It wasn't important anyway, just talking about practices and how we go to Shakey's after every game if we want to, etc. etc.

When we're finally allowed to leave, of course I try to get out as fast as I possibly cam, but I'm stopped by assholey jock that keeps trying to mess with what's mine.

_Is Kyle mine though? Unofficial boyfriends? Fuck buddies? I'm penetrating his ass buddies? Fuck if I know. _

_It'd be pretty kick ass to be boyfriends though. Something that isn't just based solely on fucking each other's brains out. _

"You're Stan Marsh right? The quarterback for this year?" He asks. I accept his handshake and try to give my best fake smile without looking like I have to take a shit. I don't think it works though.

"Yeah. I don't think I know who you are though. Are you new this year?"

He nods, "Brandan Davids, wide receiver." He pauses for a moment, looking me up and down, "So, what's your story with the story with the cute redhead that was following around at that party?"

Well, he certainly doesn't waste time letting his sexuality fly out the window. I thought tough senior guys that played football were supposed to be homophobic like in those stupid MTV shows portrayed.

Yes I might have seen a few of those, is there a problem?

But fact of the matter, do I say that we're boyfriends? He has a girlfriend/boyfriend already? I need a good lie here so douche bag can leave me alone.

"He's my friend, but he's not looking for a relationship this year." I quickly respond. "You know, he has a problem trusting people after his girlfriend cheated on him with like 8 guys last year."

_Way to fucking go Stan Marsh. _

Brandan nods," Oh ok. I was just making sure that he wasn't taken or anything. Does he have a name?"

Well obviously I can't lie about this one, seeing as he's going to find out one-way or another. I'm so glad he's doing volleyball instead of joining me in football with Shitface McGee.

"Kyle." I respond quickly. He nods, staying silent like he just heard the combination to get the Hope Diamond or something.

A group of beardy seniors call to him, making those fucking weird animal noises and hooting. So, he gives a small wave before walking back over to his little posse, but I saw it. For a complete second, I saw that look in his eyes that pretty much screamed that I need to watch out for this guy.

"Oh my God what the fuck took you so long?" Kyle groans. Instead of getting there at a solid four o'clock like I wanted to, I showed up at four thirty. That's almost forty-five minuets before Ike gets home from debate club. If you ask me, I don't know what could be so important that it could take full forty-five minuets. If we were at my house then I could understand, but we aren't. So I should be the one asking "What the fuck?"

"Coach asked me about which of the freshman looked promising for varsity this year. I couldn't just say no." I'm lying, but by the way he looks I think he bought it.

The full story? I went home right after Brandan gave his little heartfelt look about how much he wants to bone Kyle and did my homework. It wasn't much though, just a paragraph on which Hunger Games movie was my favorite so far. I'm pretty sure I made it angrier than an opinion-based essay needed to be.

I know Kyle already finished his homework. Something simple like that he could have wrote it while walking home from school, and still have time to spare. It didn't even take me the full thirty minutes to do it, I just wanted to sit and think about how I could be so much better for Kyle than that Brandan kid.

Eh. Some things aren't meant for telling.

Coming inside the house, I wait for a greeting from Sheila, Gerald or Ike to find none. Yep, they're all still gone.

"S-so, what do you wanna do?" Kyle stammers, blushing. This causes me to look at him skeptically. What happened to that kid that said he wanted to do what he wanted to do and then blew me in closet just hours ago? I swear the more we grow up the more confusing we all get.

Quickly and to relieve the tension I should not be feeling with my fucking super best friend, I close the gap between us, and he quickly follows my lead. Almost immediately, his lips part and grant me access, causing a soft moan to escape his lips when I take full advantage of this. Biting at his lower lip, Kyle groans and tangles his hands in my hair, tugging slightly. My hands go from holding the back of his neck with one hand to resting both of them on his waist, bringing him as close as possible. Whoever was leading whom, we somehow end up on the sofa with him straddling my waist and not breaking the kiss once.

Warm hands travel under my shirt, hips push down into mine, and I groan at the inability to flip him over thanks to this stupid goddamn small sofa. So for now, I'll have to settle with pushing mine against his.

It seems like we've been _just _kissing for at least ten minutes. I pull away, and he stares at me like I'm the one on top of him. In return, I give him a look that screams 'Well?' only to be met with a look that mimics a fish out of water.

Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with _just kissing_ but come on, this is Kyle we're talking about. I get mad whenever I read an M rated fic and there's no scene whatsoever. I don't know, it feels like a broken promise to me and I'm feeling the same exact way now.

But, we end up in an awkward standoff. I don't know what to do because I've never been on the bottom(per say) and I'm guessing he doesn't know what to do because he's never been on the top.

"I-I don't know what to do from here." He stammers, face a shade of red that would rival paint. His head lowers to hide under that mass of reddish orange curls.

"But in the closet, when you-"

"I took advice from Kenny." He cuts me off shamefully. Think of the reddest object that comes to mind, and that's how red Kyle is right now. He still won't look at me though, but I can see him puffing his checks out in annoyance. "I also tried to find something about what to do on the Internet, but all the stuff I found was written for girls."

I let out a mixture between a laugh and a huff. "Jesus fucking Christ why didn't you just say so?"

I'm met with no response.

"Were you afraid to tell me?" I ask teasingly. The grip he has on my shirt tightens and I know I'm right.

"Shut up." He simply says.

I reach my hands up and poke him in the side, causing him to squirm away from me a little, "Aw come on. You can tell Uncle Stanny anything." I coo.

"First of all, you sound like a pedophile. Secondly, I'm not afraid to tell you shit." Kyle shoots back. An even wider smile erupts onto my face when I know exactly how to get him.

My hands move to his waist, and I pretend that I'm pulling him down for another kiss when my fingers move frantically over his sides.

Yes. Kyle Broflovski, the person who isn't afraid to beat up anyone if they talk shit, is ticklish.

Immediately and with a yelp, he moves off of me in desperation to try to get away, but I'm much quicker. Before he can even land one foot on the floor, my hands are back at his sides as I release my cavalry of tickle attacks. Ignoring the calls of "Stan stop!" and "Stop asshole!" I continue my assault until my wrist start to hurt.

From our new position, which involves me straddling him in return, we both stare at each other and try to catch our breaths.

"I have a question for you though." I pant, and he stares at me quizzically. "What are we?"

"Well, we're juniors in high school, you're Stan Marsh and I'm-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it." I interrupt. "I mean what are _we_?"

And yet, I get that look that screams I'm a dumbass. Like the answers the most obvious thing in the world and it just flew past me after smacking me in the face.

"I thought we were," He pauses for a moment. I think it's to try to find the right word. "Together."

"So we are in fact together." I confirm. He nods in response to my, apparently, stupid question.

"But I hate that word boyfriends. It makes us seem like we go shopping together on the weekends and watch romantic comedies while eating chocolates." He flashes me a pretty smile that I can't help but mimic. "I think we're much more badass than that. _But_, I do think we should keep this under the water for a while. Just until we're absolutely sure how our parents are going to react."

In my sudden wave of happiness (I know, pretty gay sounding right?) I lean down and give him a soft kiss, unlike the ones we've been sharing for the past few days. He kisses me back with the same amount of gentleness, wrapping his legs around my waist to bring me closer. Before I know it, we're _just kissing_ on the couch again. I'm ok with it though. It's nice.

_But things can really never go my way cans they? _

I don't even notice the sound of the front door unlocking and opening until I hear a gasp of "Holy shit."

* * *

_**Weyhey! I tried so desperately to break 3000 words, but I couldn't do it for the life of me. **_

_**Here's Cartman and Stan's little conversation in French. Its in order and I'm pretty sure you can guess who said what. **_

"_**Just join the butt pirate boat so we can get on with our junior year already."**_

"_**Does your ass hurt? 'Cause it looks like Kyle's eye fucking you from all the way over there."**_

"_**I'm not about to get a bad grade on the first day just because you want a piece of ass."**_

"_**If you weren't stupid you wouldn't need my help getting a good grade on the first day." **_

_**Anyway, I don't know how the next chapter's going to go, but others easily persuade me when the time calls for it. Who's at the door? Is it Sheila? Is it Gerald? Is it Ike? Is it Butters? I don't know! **_

_**See that pretty review button at the bottom? I dare you to hit it for Valentines Day. **_

_**Adios necromancers! **_

_**~819 **_


End file.
